The present invention relates generally to peristaltic pumps and more specifically to peristaltic pumps used in ophthalmic surgical equipment.
Most prior art peristaltic pumps work by compressing or squeezing a length of flexible tubing (sometimes between a fixed race) using a rotating roller head. As the roller head rotates, the rollers pinch off a portion of the tubing and push any fluid trapped in the tubing between the rollers in the direction of rotation. Peristaltic pumps are widely used in medical applications because of their predictable, constant flow properties. These prior art systems, however, typically require manual connection of the pump tube segment around the rotating roller head.
Prior art peristaltic pumps using rotating roller heads also typically impart unwanted pressure pulsations. Several pulsation damping devices have been developed to address this problem (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,477 (Davis)).
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a peristaltic pump that reduces pressure pulsations and that is simpler and more economical to manufacture and use.
The present invention improves upon prior art peristaltic pumps by providing a peristaltic pump having a molded flow channel contained on an elastomeric sheet that is bonded or mechanically attached to a rigid substrate. The pump head rollers are mounted radially from the axis of rotation of the pump motor and compress the elastomeric flow channels against the rigid substrate.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a peristaltic pump that uses molded elastomeric flow channels.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a peristaltic pump having radially oriented pump rollers.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a peristaltic pump having pump rollers that compress elastomeric flow channels against a rigid substrate.
These and other advantages and objectives of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description, drawings and claims that follow.